


The Life and Truth of Michelle Cooper

by MrToddWilkins



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Theory worldbuilding, Epic Length, Extroverted Sheldon Cooper, F/M, Female Sheldon Cooper, George Cooper Sr Lives, Pre-Relationship, it spans from 2003 to 2078 it has to be epic length, the elevator isn’t destroyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Sheldon is a girl. A few things change.





	The Life and Truth of Michelle Cooper

On a calm summer morning,Leonard Hofstadter drove into the parking lot at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue,a handsome brownstone apartment building in suburban Pasadena. He reviewed and re-reviewed the letter in his hand.

_18 July 2003_

_Dear Dr.Hofstadter,_

_It has come to my attention through Tracey Davis at the university board that you have submitted a rommmate application. I have reviewed your letter,and I would like to meet with you at the earliest convenience. You seem like a nice guy,judging by your application._

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_Michelle Cooper._

_Michelle Cooper?_ The same Michelle Cooper who had inadvertently invented the Sierra reusable launch system,now approaching operational status? And she wanted to meet him? Until April he hadn’t even known she lived around here. The rumor at Brown Hall was that she lived in a bungalow near Cape Canaveral and worked for a shadowy agency beholden to no government on secret experiments.

Leonard went inside. Sitting at a counter packing his bags was a tall blonde man with a handlebar mustache. Leonard approached him.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Michelle Cooper’s apartment?”

“Oh, I bet you’re here to check out the room for rent.”

”Yes,sir.”

”Fourth floor,right of the landing.”

”Were you her roommmate?”

”Yes. My name’s Evan Montague. I’m from Westchester County. She’s from Van Horn. That’s in Texas.”

“What’s she like?”

”All right. I’m moving out not because I hate her,she’s a nice girl,but I got a job in North Carolina that pays ten times my current job.”

”I see.”

”Good luck.”

——-

Leonard had no trouble finding the fourth floor,or the apartment in question. Steeling himself,he knocked in the door marked 4A.

 After a few seconds,the door opened. And Michelle Cooper stood before him.

Leonard’s first impression was one of height. She had to be at least 5’8’ to his own 5’2’. Long auburn hair ran down most of her back,and blue eyes glowed in her heart-shaped face. She was wearing one of those new T-shirts with the NASA worm-and-meatball on a green background.

“Yes?”

“I’m Leonard Hofstadter. I called you about the apartment.”

”What is the sixth noble gas?. You said you’re a scientist. What is the sixth noble gas?”

”Radon.”

”Welcome.”

She gestured him into a spare-looking apartment. There was a couch with throw pillows,fronted by a glass-topped coffee table. There was a TV mounted on an old desk.

”Is it true that you have a preferred spot on the couch? You said as much in your E-mail.”

”I was being facetious. The seat is ideally located both in relation to the heat source in the winter and a cross breeze in the summer. It also faces the television at a direct angle allowing me to immerse myself in entertainment or game play without being subjected to conversation. As a result, I’ve placed it in a state of eternal dibs. But you can sit there if I’m not sitting there.”

Leonard sat there. Michelle assumed a seat on a nearby mini-sofa.

”Will you be going to the university every day?“

“Yes.”

“And you’ll be willing to drive me?. Don’t get me wrong,I can drive. I just choose not to.”

“Okay, I suppose I could drive you. Well that’s a point in my favour, right?”

Michelle nodded,a slight smile on her face.

 

 


End file.
